Tynna
| Afbeelding = | regio = Expansion Region | sector = Tynna Sector | stelsel = Tynnani System | zonnen = | manen = | coordinaten = | omlooptijd = | rotatietijd = | klasse = | diameter = | atmosfeer = | klimaat = | zwaartekracht = | terrein = Meren Bossen | water = | bezienswaardig = | inheemse = Tynnan Suuri | gemigreerde = Stone Mites | taal = Tynnan Basic | inwoners = | hoofdstad = Lutris | munt = | staatsvorm = Democratie | affiliatie= Galactic Republic }} Tynna was een planeet in de Expansion Region en de thuisplaneet van de welgestelde Tynnans. Ligging & Cultuur Tynna lag in het zuidoosten van de Expansion Region vrij dicht tegen de grens aan met de Inner Rim, net onder de Corellian Run. Tynna lag op de Shipwright’s Trace die doorliep naar de Inner Rim. Tynna was een planeet rijk aan grondstoffen en een mooie natuur, waaronder bossen en meren. De Tynnans werden een welgesteld species door het gebruiken van hun planeet dankzij de hulp van de Galactic Republic. Toch wilden ze Tynna beschermen tegen een te grote inmenging van buitenaf. De winsten van fabrieken en recyclagefabrieken werd opnieuw geïnvesteerd zodat de Tynnans eigenlijk tot de rijkste species behoorden. Tynnans spendeerden evenveel tijd in water dan op het land. De bestuurders van Tynna werden gedurende millennia op een wel zeer opmerkelijke manier uitgekozen, namelijk door middel van een loterij. De gekozen Tynnans zetelden dan gedurende een jaar en mochten daarna gedurende zes jaar niet meer zetelen. Omdat alle Tynnans konden verkozen worden, vonden ze het hun plicht om geïnformeerd te blijven over politiek wat ervoor zorgde dat iedereen erg geëngageerd was. Tynna werd bestuurd van uit het [[Tynna Central Government Building en later van uit het Tanallay Surge Complex. Geschiedenis Tynna werd tussen 20.000 BBY en 15.000 BBY ontdekt. Tijdens de Jedi Civil War bevond het zich in een gebied dat door Revan was veroverd, maar zich als een enclave in Republic space bevond. Tijdens de Clone Wars werd Tynna zwaar getroffen door een aanval van Stone Mites. Het Tynna Central Government Building verdween in twee uur tijd en Zobyteeg, de General Council Assistant, was de eerste die iedereen in paraatheid bracht. Razelfiin, de leider van de Tynnans knoopte de gesprekken aan met Dooku omdat de Jedi hen in de steek hadden gelaten. Later vervoegden de Tynnans terug de Galactic Republic en vertegenwoordigde Senator Steamdrinker zijn volk in de Senate. Tijdens het Empire probeerden de Tynnans het nieuwe regime te omarmen, maar het Empire had weinig respect voor het loterij systeem van Tynna. Het Empire wist dat er meer grondstoffen en rijkdom kon behaald worden als de Tynnans harden zouden werken en de Governor probeerde deze doelstellingen uit te werken. Indien dit plan faalde, werd een invasie met geweld niet uitgesloten. Toen dit effectief gebeurde, moest het Empire vaststellen dat de Tynnans eerder op de bal hadden gespeeld en Tynna hadden beschermd met een volledig onverwoestbaar Deflector Shield. Het Empire besloot om Tynna daarna met rust te laten. Tynna werd bovendien beschouwd als een potentiële basis voor de Rebel Alliance, maar uiteindelijk werd Yavin 4 gekozen. Bron *Han Solo’s Revenge *Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook *The Essential Atlas – Grid: N-14 *The Essential Guide to Alien Species *Tynna to Secede Following Building Disappearance in HoloNet News *The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons category:Expansion Region category:Leden van de Galactic Republic category:Leden van de Confederacy category:Leden van het Galactic Empire